Chocolate cake
by JammyWammy
Summary: After years and years of being strong, Cloud finally breaks down one night, but thankfully, he has his loyal childhood friend to be there for him at his time of weakness.


**Final fantasy VII and its characters solely belongs to Square-enix. (Formerly Squaresoft).**

Cloud had just gotten home, he was exhausted, and he was struggling on taking another step as he unmounted his motorcycle. As he walked slowly, he though about his makeshift family, they were probably waiting for him hours ago, but he knew that they would always understand, he had barely seen his adopted children awake for he would always leave early and come home really late, business has been booming lately, and he was grateful for that, they needed the money but in the end, he had gotten not much time to spend with them.

Then he thought about her. Tifa. Even though he knew that most of the time she was disappointed for not seeing him all the time, she would always have something ready for him when he comes home, like his dinner and his night clothes. He was grateful for his friend and everything she has done for him, ever since she has found him at that train station years ago, then letting him stay at their base, which was the old Seventh heaven in the Midgar slums. Then eventually joining the rebel group AVALANCHE.

He fished out his keys then shoved it inside the keyhole to open the door. His thoughts came back when they first started their pursuit on Shinra and Sephiroth. His brows furrowed when he remembered what hojo had done to him and his dear friend, they spent five years submerged in mako, and how Zack saved him by facing all those soldiers on his own, causing his untimely death. The guilt was coming back again, and breathing suddenly felt heavy. He stopped in the middle of the bar, breathing heavily as he stared ahead with dull blue eyes.

He started to remember their journey, and the almost destruction of the world, which he greatly blames himself for when he handed the black materia to Sephiroth, whih allowed him to summon meteor. So much had happened that it took its toll on him and greatly changed him and his personality. He admit that he was a jerk when he first joined their group, and a somehow funny guy because of Zack's personality that he was carrying at the time. He didn't want to be this way, the constant brooder, some called him emotionless, but the events had made him this way.

Then he remembered _her_.

Aeris.

He couldn't save her when Sephiroth sliced his way through her torso, he remembered how she instantly wnet limp in his arms, not even a chance to say goodbye. The guilt he felt only became greater. He couldn't save her, just like when he couldn't save Zack. In the end, she was the one who helped save the world.

He wondered if he did really love her, he didn't know, maybe it was Zack's memories that drew him into her. Or maybe he did, but maybe it was a different kind of love. He didn't know, and it didn't matter anymore.

He continued to walk upstairs, not even bothering to eat, he was suddenly not in the mood to eat. When he reached the landing, he slowly opened the door to the kid's room, he quietly peeked inside and sighed relief when he saw that they were sleeping soundly. He closed the door again then went over to the next door.

Tifa.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, he was only supposed to see her from there, but somehow, he felt to urge to go closer. He quietly went over to the edge of the bed and stared at his childhood friend's sleeping form, she was laying on her side, facing away from him.

He wondered why had she put up with him all these years, he had a feeling that even if he pushed her away, she would never leave his side. But he wouldn't that, he would never. Suddenly, he didn't have the strenght to go to his room, he quietly lowered himself and sat in the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwining together while his rested his eyes over it. It was suddenly all coming back to him, and his chest was somewhat making it really difficult to breath. His shoulders started to shake, his face changing into a pained grimace.

And a sob escaped him.

He had never cried despite all that happened, he realized. His feeling of hurt and guilt had been bottled up and chose this moment to spill them all out.

"Cloud...?" Tifa sweet and soothing voice came as an almost whisper, and was suddenly alert when his sobs grew louder. "Cloud?" She urgently stood up, went around the bed and knelt in front of the love of her life. "Cloud... What happened?" She said as she grabbed his hands over his eyes and slowly removed them, he put them down in his lap then raised her hands again to cup both his cheeks, he kept his head down as he still sobbed, unashamed of showing weakness in front of the woman who he knew would understand.

"Oh Cloud... You can tell me..." She started to tear up as well, then he slowly looked up at her as she lowered her hands to rest once again on his hands over his lap. He gripped hers in return as if he reassure himself that she was really there to comfort him. He swallowed then spoke in a stuffy voice.

"It's just... It all came back to me... And..." He lowered his head again. "I..." But he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say, for Tifa stood up and hugged him on his neck, his face buried on her stomach, he snaked his hands on her waist towards her back and hugged her tight, like a child being comforted by his mother. He sobbed again while Tifa caressed his head.

"I'm here Cloud..." She said. "I know... It's hard, but its okay to let it out once in a while, I don't care if you cry all night, I'll just be here to hold you like this..." He cried harder when she said that.

"You know what makes me cry more than anything?" He said, his voice still stuffy and it made Tifa tear up again, but blinked them away, she had to be strong for him.

"You can tell me..." She said soothingly.

"It's when I think about losing you... That you're not here to scold me, or welcome me home..." He let out a shaky breath then tightened hos hold on her waist. "To hold me like this..." He buried his face more at her long sleeve nightgown. "I've already lost so much..." He sighed. "I'd be nothing without you Tifa..." Tifa couldn't help her own tears anymore. She cried along with him as she held him tight.

They cried together for a while, Tifa had been strong for so long, just like Cloud, and it was only fitting that they comfort each other at that very moment. Tifa looked down at him, his forehead resting on her stomach as he started to calm down, sniffing once in a while.

"Cloud..." She whispered. He slowly looked up at her, never wanting to let each other go. Tifa smiled lovingly at him. "I baked a chocolate cake, it's a good stress reliever..." Cloud smiled little. "Want to share it with me?..." She whispered lovingly to him before he buried his face on her stomach once again.

"I would love to..." He said quietly. Tifa pulled away while he reluctantly did the same. She then grabbed his hand then pulled him up, she wiped his tears with both hands while he closed his eyes. Then this time, it was him who held unto her hand and intertwined their fingers,leading the way towards the kitchen quietly. When they were there, Tifa asked him to sit down while she pulled out the cake from the fridge to get them a big slice to share together. Cloud stared at her as she did her work, his blue eyes swollen from all his crying. Then she went over to him, slice of cake in a saucer in hand then sat next to him,handing a fork in his direction, but turned it down and put it on the table.

"I want to eat on the same fork..."He said. It made Tifa's eyes momentarily widen before she agreed nervously.

"Yeah.. S-sure..." She cut a small piece then placed in front of Cloud mouth. He ate it then his lips lifted upwards a little after tasting it.

"It's good..." He said which made her smile.

"See. I was right. Stress reliever." She said, eating a small piece this time but the fork didn't get to reach her lips when Cloud stopped her by grabbing her wrist, then carefully, he took it from her so he can feed her instead. She blushed when she realized what he was going to do. He placed the forkful of cake in front her,she leaned forward to eat it. Soft, moist and chocolatey taste was on her lips. But it was not the cake she was tasting.

It was his lips.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly pulled the fork away then he leaned forward instead, and kissed her. He slowly pulled away from her, his face inches away from her face,and searched her eyes with heavy lidded eyes. He placed the fork in the saucer before he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her smooth skin. She leaned back on his hand then placed hers over his while she closed her with a smile.

"There's something else that I love more than that chocolate cake..." He said quietly. She opened her eyes to look at him and gave him a playful questioning look. Then he smiled, the most beautiful and genuine smile that she had seen in a long time before he spoke that made her breath hitch.

"You..."

Then she leaned forward to close their distance.


End file.
